New Year Surprise
by EchoDeltaNine
Summary: Well, when she told him that the dress didn't fit, he didn't think THAT would be the reason.


**For the August 11, 2011 on the PROMPTS,PROMPTS,PROMPTS forum.  
>prompts: peanut, party, cocktail dress<br>pairings: dracohermione,  
>colour: golden<br>**

)

/ ) (  
>\(_)

"Mummy, Mummy!" Hermione turned, smiling down at her youngest daughter. Her golden curls framed her face in a beautiful halo, highlighting her deep grey eyes and high cheekbones.

"What is it, Ara dear?" The little girl launched herself into Hermione's arms, holding tight to her neck.

"Cory won't let me have the tiara." Hermione let out a breathy laugh, clutching her daughter closer to her. She was so like her father.

"Ara, baby, it is your sister's tiara."

"But_ I_ want to wear it! She already has pretty things to wear!"

"You can't take your sister's things." Ara widened her big grey eyes at her mother and stuck out her bottom lip in the world's best pout. Hermione gave her an even look. "That doesn't work with me, sweetheart. I know all your tricks!" Despite herself Ara giggled when Hermione began to tickle her.

"Mummy, stop!" Ara wiggled and giggled until she finally managed to run out of Hermione's reach. She stood at the door, eyeing her mother with wariness.

Hermione winked at her and turned to the vanity mirror. Her oldest daughter, Corona, was having a lavish New Years' Eve party and it seemed that the whole of England was about to make themselves comfortable in her sitting room. Of course, it didn't really matter. It was Cory's birthday, after all. Hermione was just on edge; she never liked to have so many people in her house.

Ara soon appeared at Hermione's elbow again. Her face morphed into the most piteous face and pleaded, "Mummy, can I _please_ wear the tiara?"

"No, Ara." Hermione stood and crossed the room to her jewelry box, rummaging in it before turning to her daughter with a cheap set of pearls she had gotten once from a boyfriend. "How about you wear this, hm?"

Ara stuck out her lip again, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Mummy!"

"Fine, fine!" Hermione stood and rummaged again, turning to her daughter with a hardy diamond necklace that sparkled every time it was moved. "How's this instead, huh? Sparkly, like the tiara, but it's Mummy's. Will this do?"

Ara made a show of wiping her eyes and then gave a small, satisfied smirk. "Okay." Hermione fastened the necklace and then grinned at her daughter. "Where's your daddy?"

"With Grandpa, I think."

"Will you go get him for me?"

"Okay." Hermione smiled as Ara ran from the room and then sighed. Being a mom was so hard sometimes. She shook her head to clear it and then studied herself in the mirror, leaning closer to touch up her make-up.

"What are you _wearing_?" Hermione turned, startled. Her husband stood in the doorway with a look of utter disapproval on his face. Hermione looked down at her tasteful black dress and then back up at him.

"What's wrong with this dress?"

"Hermione, it's a New Years' Eve party! You can't just wear any old cocktail dress! Come now, you can't be my date dressed like _that_."

"I am your _wife_, Draco."

"All the more reason why you should be wearing something much better than that ugly frock." He lifted his nose into the air and marched purposefully to their closet.

"I don't remember you having any complaints about it when I wore it to dinner in Paris."

"That was months ago, Herms. Besides, you'll look ridiculous compared to me if you don't wear something nicer." Hermione rolled her eyes at his back and adjusted the pins in her hair while Draco began to pull dresses from the closet.

"What about this one? This is so sexy." It was the awful red dress with the plunging neckline that she'd been forced to wear at Pansy's wedding. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Absolutely not."

"What about this one?" Hermione actually snorted this time.

"You stepped on the train last time I wore it and ripped it, remember?" Draco frowned for a moment but it slid from his face when he pulled out a Slitherin-green satin number to show her.

"This one. Yes?"

"I have never seen that dress in my life." Draco grinned and held it under his chin, pulling out the skirt to show her its subtle silver detailing.

"I had it made for you for tonight. Do you like it?" Hermione smiled, reaching out to touch the fabric.

"It's beautiful."

"Will you wear it? Please?" Hermione hid her frown as she reached for the dress.

"I still don't see why the one I'm wearing is a problem," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Because I like you in green." His sultry tone made her blush, but luckily he couldn't see through the bathroom door. Otherwise she'd never leave it down.

Hermione slipped on the dress, and bloody hell it was beautiful, but she couldn't get the zipper up. Despite sucking in and holding her breath, she couldn't do it and emerged from the bathroom in the black cocktail dress.

"It's too small. I'm sorry."

"Too small?" Draco said in outrage. "I paid an arm and a leg for this dress and they can't even get the tailoring right? I'll never be going there again!"

"Draco!" Hermione laughed as she gently took her husband's hands. "It's okay! It probably isn't their fault."

"Of course it is! You are perfect, Hermione, and I won't be having them screw up our nice clothing!" He sighed heavily and looked heartbrokenly at Hermione. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. I told you, this dress is fine. You can dress me in anything you like next time we go to a party, alright?" She had to repeat herself when Draco began to pout with his bottom lip sticking out, just like his daughter's. "Alright?"

"Fine." Draco strode to the door, his nose in the air again. "But now we'll never match. Such a shame."

"Don't be such a baby."

"I assure you that I am no such thing." He disappeared after that and she heard him intercept Ara on the landing, crowing, "where do you think you're going, Peanut?" Hermione laughed quietly as her heart swelled. God she loved her family.

Several hours later she stood next to Draco watching the room as dozens of teenagers counted down the last remaining minute of the year.

"Draco, darling," she said, smiling widely at him. "I'm sorry that the dress didn't fit. I've gained a lot of weight in the last couple of weeks. It was really beautiful."

"You have not gained weight, Herms. The tailor was just a bloody idiot."

"No, no. I have. I know why. In fact-"

"-Don't be so humble."

"-I'm pregnant, Draco." Whatever retort had been on his tongue was lost. He went still as a statue and stared down at Hermione with a shocked expression on his handsome face. His face went pale for a moment before he uttered one word.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." The smile he then shed upon her was so devastating that she may have swooned had he not crushed her to his chest.

"Christ, Hermione, I love you." And then he kissed her deeply just as the clock struck midnight and the children began to cheer.

)

/ ) (  
>\(_)

**I know this was a kind of cheesy ending, but I thought it was nice. Tell me what you think :) and happy New Year (2012) everyone! ~ED9**


End file.
